


First Job

by kaytieKat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytieKat/pseuds/kaytieKat
Summary: Len is forced to get a job. In his search he meets a stranger with beautiful features. Len just hopes to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

   Get a job, they say. Stop borrowing money you can’t pay back, they say.   
So that’s why I’ve come to the mall. Job search. I like to think that I was the marvelous Len Kagamine who would never need to hold a job, but here I am.   
   I was at least going to apply for a store that I enjoyed. It was a shop that had some of the latest fashions for men and women. There was also a section in the back where they had lingerie, but I’ve never bothered myself to go that far into the store. I entered the shop and asked the lady at the counter for an application. On my way out, application in hand, I spotted a feminine figure strut into the store.   
   When we got closer I could only barely tell that they were male. With his wide hips and slim physique, he looked, well, beautiful. His skin was porcelain white and he had one blue and one green eye. His overall appearance was breathtaking.   
   I was somehow unaware that I’d been staring, only noticing when this person shot a wink my way. I felt the blush form across my cheeks as I rushed out of the store. I had two thoughts at that moment. I never want to see him again, and I desperately need to see him again. I filled out the application with intention of returning it tomorrow, I didn’t want to face him again today.


	2. Chapter 2

     I returned promptly the next day to return my application, that I may or may not have asked for help with. I gave it to the woman at the register, who smiled and told me they’d be in touch. I thanked her for her time and exited the store. Even though nothing really happened today, I was still super nervous. I decided to calm my nerves over a latte.   
     The mall near where I lived had a lovely little coffee shop that was great at what they do. If I thought I could handle making all those drinks everyday I would’ve applied there.   
     I ordered my drink and only waited about a minute for it. I left the shop, sipping on the warm beverage. It seemed to warm me to the core, surely relaxing me at least a little bit. I decided to spend some time walking around the mall, browsing some of the shops.   
     It was only an hour later that I received the call. I cleared my throat and answered as professionally as I could. I was met with a voice that I could only describe as sultry.   
“Hello, is this Len?” The voice asked. For a second I couldn’t speak, but I got a grip and forced the words out my mouth. “Yes! Len is me!” I hurried, cringing at the poor grammar I spit. The voice on the other end laughed lightly. “My name is Piko, my manager asked me to looked through the applications and find the best looking ones, and you made the cut,”I rejoiced in my head. “We can set you up an interview time for tomorrow, or if you’re around we can knock it out in, say, an hour from now?” Piko said.   
     I nodded, then realized that Piko cannot see me nod through the phone. “Ah, yes! I am still around to meet for the interview in an hour.” I said, perhaps a bit too excited. “Wonderful,” the voice was a bit lower now “I’ll see you soon, just say you’re there to meet with Piko and you’ll be set.” I thanked Piko and hung up.   
     It feels like a weight has been lifted, but also like more weight has fallen. I’ve got an interview. That’s good. But now I have to make it through the interview. I sipped my coffee, deciding to browse awhile longer while I wait.   
     Time passed, and before I knew it, it had been almost an hour. I had just enough time to make it to the shop before the time Piko designated. I walked in as casually as I could manage and told the lady at the counter I was supposed to meet with Piko.   
     She called over a headset for Piko to come up to meet me. The beaded curtain in the back shifted as the guy I saw yesterday came out. Only today he was wearing a white crop top, black shorts, and black over the knee socks. And he definitely pulled it off. The two exchanged words before he smiled over at me.   
     “You must be Len. I’m Piko, the assistant manager. It’s nice to meet you”


	3. Chapter 3

   “You must be Len. I’m Piko, the assistant manager. It’s nice to meet you”  
    I tried to not turn red as I followed him into the back office. Does he remember me? Me staring blatantly at him? I just hoped at least if he did, he didn’t bring it up.   
   The interview progressed as normal. Boring questions that I could answer easily. Piko looked me up and down for a second and smiled. “You’re awfully cute, you have a girlfriend, right?” He inquired, finishing up with the sentence he was writing. I was shocked by the question so suddenly, also he called me cute? “I, uh, no? I don’t.” I was honestly unsure of how to respond to his whole remark.   
    He kinda smirked, turning to the computer beside him. “I’m just going to enter your information into the system real quick” he said, typing away. I zoned out real hard at this point, just sort of looking Piko over. He really did have a lovely, feminine build. And the space in between his thigh highs and shorts made just a little bulge.   
    I looked back up to see Piko watching me. He had a smile on his face as he crossed his legs. I blushed and avoided eye contact. “When can you start, Len?” He said in a tone that I do not believe should be used in the workplace.   
     “Immediately.” I responded, looking back up at him. He pushed some of his silvery hair behind his ear and smiled. “That’s what I like to hear.” He entered into the computer when I could work and wrote me in on the schedule for tomorrow to do my training with him.   
      He dismissed me from the interview and I thanked him for his time. He traced his bottom lip with his tongue before saying “my pleasure.” as I left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

I was hoping the day of training would go smoothly, and I’d catch on to everything quickly. I walked into the store, determined to not be a complete failure on my first day. I smiled politely at the guests of the store as I made my way to the crew room. I put my things into the small locker and set out to find Piko.   
I found him folding a set of shirts near the center of the store. Today he had on a white long sleeve shirt that hung off one of his shoulders and almost completely covered the black shorts he wore under it. He also had some black fishnets the had a few rips here and there. I’ve come to the conclusion that there’s nothing that Piko can’t make look good.   
I walked over to him as calmly as I could make myself. He noticed me before I had the chance to greet him. “Ah, Len! You made it. Let’s get you started.” He grinned, grabbing me by the arm and taking me first to the front of the shop. Piko briefly explained where everything was located. “I know you probably know where most all of the men’s items are though. I’ve seen you in here a lot.” He smiled. Come to think of it, I’ve never seen Piko in here before when I’d come.   
“I do know, however, you don’t know the back section well.” He said. The back. The lingerie section. I followed him as he started toward the back of the store. It seemed a little awkward for me to be in this area, but I guess if I’m going to do my job right, I’ll need to know the whole store.   
My face grew a little red while Piko began explaining where specific items were located. He held up a piece that appeared to be a lace corset that doesn’t go over the breast. “One of the bestsellers of this part of the store,” He looked it over, himself and glanced at me “and I can tell why.” He finished. He put the lingerie back where he picked it up from.   
Piko began showing me the proper ways to fold and restock certain items. I couldn’t really focus though. I’m embarrassed to admit it, but when Piko held up the corset, it created an image in my mind. I tried to watch what he was doing and pay attention, but when I looked at him it wasn’t any better. I was brought back to my senses when I felt a hand on top of mine. I looked up to see Piko starting at me. His face had a rosy tint, and he wore a small smile as he spoke. “You aren’t getting overwhelmed on you first day, are you?” He said in a sultry tone.   
I swallowed hard. “I, uh, no. I’m fine.” I said with the most “fine” voice I could muster. Which must’ve not been convincing. Piko hummed. “Come on.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the crew room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning light smut

“Come on.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the crew room. When we made it there Piko locked the door behind us. “No one will need in here for another hour or so.” He grinned. I just looked at him for a second, trying to find the words I wanted to say. I didn’t find any. He walked towards me, getting just a few inches from me.  
“Now tell me, why are you having trouble focusing? Are you alright today?” He asked in a low tone.   
“I. Um.” I stumbled around my words a bit, trying to look down instead of into Piko’s eyes. This was unsuccessful. Piko put a finger under my chin and lifted my face back to level with his. “You can be honest with me.” He whispered. I stayed quiet.  
Piko shrugged, but didn’t move from where he was. “If you won’t tell me, how about I guess,” he laid his hand on my shoulder “and if I get it right, you have to tell me. Deal?” He said. I nodded. There’s no way he’d guess. He gently ran his hand from my shoulder, down my arm. “Was it something to do with me?” He asked lowly. I froze and looked away. I felt Piko link his fingers in mine.  
I just knew at this point I was red. Piko took my hand and put it on his chest. His shirt was surprisingly thin, I could pretty much feel his skin. He dragged my hand a little lower until I felt something that wasn’t skin. “Could it have been this?” He leaned closer and whispered in my ear.  
I actually looked at him now. My hand was on the center of his chest and he was smiling at me. “What is...” I only managed a few words, but I think he understood what I was getting at. He took both my hands and guided them to the end of his shirt. “Why don’t you find out?”  
I exhaled, starting to pull Piko’s shirt over his head. When I got it off, I just stared at him. He stood there in the middle of the crew room in just his shorts and the corset we looked at in the store. I tried to keep my cool, but Piko walked closer to me until he was pressed against me.  
“Was I right? You have to tell me, those were the rules.” He whispered against my ear. I sighed, then nodded. I felt Piko’s hands run down my chest. He looked me in the eyes again. I brought my hands close to his waist, but pulled them away again. Piko’s hands were now going from my stomach to my back. He let out a little laugh. “You’re allowed to touch me, if you want.” He said as his hands landed on my butt. I jumped just a little bit, but I placed my hands on the bare area between his corset and shorts. He pressed himself closer to me, bringing one of his hands to the front of my pants.  
I closed my eyes as I felt him grope me through my pants. As I was growing in my pants, I felt Piko put his face into my neck. His breath was hot. As quick as it was there, Piko removed his head from my neck. He got onto his knees in front of me. He brought his face close to my crotch and looked up at me. “Can I?” He asked. I nodded vigorously.  
He unzipped my pants and pulled my cock out. The cool air hit it, making it twitch. Piko licked his lips before kissing the tip. He opened his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. I grunted, trying to stay composed. He took the whole thing into his mouth. I watched him, bobbing on me. While I was watching him, he looked up at me, locking eyes before starting to touch himself.  
Unable to control it anymore, my hips shook forward. I was hoping Piko was okay, but when that happened, I heard a moan vibrating around my cock. He looked up at me with a pleading look, pulling one of my hands to his hair. Understanding, I began to move his head to meet my thrusts. I was trying to stay quiet, but I couldn’t keep in all the little noises, especially when I look down and see Piko touching himself and his hips jerking, just because of what he’s doing to me.  
He started to hum around me, adding a little extra sensation. I let go of his hair, feeling myself getting close. “Piko, I’m gonna-“ instead of pulling away, he took as much of me into his mouth as possible, swallowing my cum as it came out. He stroked himself faster, whimpering with my cum on his face, before he shot his load onto the floor.  
He cleaned himself up and stood up off the ground. He brought his face close to mine and pecked my lips. “I knew I’d like you.” He whispered.


End file.
